Truth or Dare
by 707Aki
Summary: It's a new school year and Arthurs' start to it has already gone downhill. When Elizabeta and her Yaoi Cult kicked Arthur's dorm door down, dragged him to Alfred's Back to School party and even worse, make him play truth or dare, Arthur thinks his life is over. But is that really the case?


Arthur hated parties. He never found a reason to like them; he always saw them as a waste of time. So when Alfred F. Jones, the biggest party host in the school, turned out to be in the same floor of the dorms as him, Arthur could only curse his luck. He wasn't roommates with the party animal, at least, but they were still on the same floor.

For you see, Alfred was known for making parties all year round that took place in at least all of the floor his room was on and more. They were huge, loud and long. Arthur was not looking forward to starting the year with one of Alfred's parties but it wasn't like he had a choice.

At least he ended up rooming with Alfred's brother whom was the opposite of his sibling. Matthew was quiet and calm, so he wouldn't suffer having a hyper roommate this year like the past one with Feliciano.

Well, there was no use complaining. Best case scenario, Matthew accepted staying locked in the room every time Alfred had a party. Arthur made his way to his new room for the year with his newly acquired key. The second he reached it he hated his new room already, even before opening the door; Elizabeta and Emma were in the room next to his.

Junior year was going to be hell. Why? Well, god knows how they managed to discover Arthur was bisexual, so getting him a boyfriend became Elizabeta's weird Yaoi Cult's goal. Arthur just knew they would break into his room and force him out to every party Alfred threw in order to 'get in on' with other guys. Yup, this year is going to be hell.

Upon entering the room Arthur saw a half of it decorated with hockey, maple leaf and pancake themed decorations, the other half empty for everything but a bed and desk, Matthew, nowhere to be seen.

Arthur had just started unpacking when he heard a shy "Hello" from behind. He turned around to see his roommate sitting on his bed reading, seemingly having been there all the time despite Arthur being sure the room was deserted when he entered.

"Oh, you didn't notice me. It's okay though, no one does."

Matthew's voice was quiet and soft, easily un-hearable.

"Excuse me for not seeing you, I'm Arthur and we'll be roommates, it seems. If I may ask, do you happen to be Alfred's brother?"

Arthur's voice was louder and more secure, but he was speaking like an old man, trying to give a 'gentleman' impression.

"I'm Alfred's brother, Matthew. About my brother, you just missed him; he was running around telling everyone about a huge back to school party he's throwing on this floor tonight. I'm sure he would've invited you if he saw you so if you go, please don't let anyone in the room."

"Don't worry about me going; if you're okay with it, can we lock ourselves in the room until it's over?"

Relief washed over the Canadian's face. Arthur took it that as a yes, yet he didn't put his hopes up on skipping the first party, still expecting Elizabeta and her cult to drag him out. But there was still a chance.

Nighttime fell over the dorms; school started in 2 days' time and about every student was unpacked into their dorm. The time was 9:50 in the afternoon, 10 minutes left until Alfred's party. Arthur and Matthew were ready for the night, they had collected British and Canadian snacks to last the whole night, plus Matthew had managed to get his hands on two pairs of earmuffs to block out the noise.

Time: 10:30. Still no sign of the yaoi cult. Arthur was damn happy; he might be able to sit the party out. Even though he had the earmuffs on he could hear some muffled music and chatter, so Arthur definitely didn't want to go out there.

Maybe his luck wasn't that bad, or at least it wasn't until Elizabeta kicked the door open and entered the room followed by 3 of her cult members. Matthew was confused and shocked that they had managed to get through the locked door, but Arthur was expecting them to do so. It didn't stop him from putting up a fight, still losing to Beta and Emma. While they dragged him out, Mei and Kiku apologized to Matthew and assured him that his lock actually worked.

The party was as bad as Arthur expected it to be, his ears were attacked with loud noises he couldn't take. He was just glad he wasn't wearing his nightgown and had actually changed into street clothes in case this exact situation happened. One thing that did surprise him and that his mind was still trying to understand was why Kiku was there. Had he joined the cult?

Arthur was led by Beta and Emma while Mei and Kiku made way. They forced him to drink and tried to get some kind of hint for a male crush. The interrogation gave them no answers so they attempted to get Arthur drunk while taking him to their plan B location which just so happened to be Alfred's dorm room.

It was obvious at first glance to whom the room belonged to. The decorations were white, blue and red and everything in the room was either baseball or American football themed. But once you walked inside the first person you could see was Feliks. The neon pink shirt, hot-pink skirt and black leggings he was wearing just stood out, and, was he wearing high-heels?

Looking around Arthur saw that Feliks had managed to get Toris to join the party. The Vargas twins were in there too and, much like Feliks with Toris, Feliciano had managed to drag Ludwig to the party too. Antonio was also in the room, Arthur just thanked to god Antonio was alone and not with his _fabulous friends_.

But of course Alfred was the last person joining them. It didn't seem his roommate had arrived at the campus that day so Alfred was probably enjoying a room to himself for the time being. Okay there were many people here, 12 counting Arthur and the cult members who had just arrived. The question Arthur had was why exactly he had been dragged to this room filled with people.

Elise entered the room, locking the door behind her. Great he was stuck in a room that had Elizabeta's entire cult and 8 other guys. Arthur was starting to get an idea of what was going on and his suspicions were proved correct when the cult leader started announcing their plan to the packed room.

"People, we're going to be playing truth or dare now!"

Everyone in the room agreed, some more excited than others. Arthur only agreed to get it over with faster, expecting it to be a _lovely_ experience. Everyone formed a circle, finally deciding that Elizabeta should go first, since she was the one who came up with this _marvelous_ idea. The first question was asked.

"Feliks, Truth or Dare?"


End file.
